Holiday Magic
by d-christen
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take a stroll through a snowy park. Who better to share some holiday love than these two? If you don't like Percabeth fluff, then don't read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Here comes my (failure-like) attempt at a really fluffy Percabeth fanfic.

**If you do not like fluff, do not read!**

* * *

Nestled deep in Manhattan, New York, lies the most beautiful piece of nature, even when covered in snow. Riverside Park was best known for its beautiful view and scenery.

Walking along the widest path of Riverside Park were two people, entwined by their hands. Both were about eighteen, and both were insanely and completely in love.

Once in a while, the boy, with straight, handsome black hair and sea-green eyes, would peck the girl on the cheek, and the girl with curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes would laugh and pull away for a few seconds, but end up even closer to the boy than before. Anyone who witnessed the couple would surely feel a twinge of jealousy, for nobody else in Manhattan shared as much love as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"I wonder what snowflakes are made of," Percy muttered, looking up and blinking as a snowflake landed on the tip of his tongue. It dissolved quickly, leaving him gaping in a childish manner, as if wanting to experience more.

"They're frozen ice crystals," Annabeth said, grinning at her boyfriend's immaturity and tugging him along the sidewalk.

"They're pretty," Percy said, catching a medium-sized one on his index finger and bringing it up close to his face. He then pushed it gently against Annabeth's cheek. "but you're prettier."

She giggled, and he grinned, happy to know that he was, indeed, succeeding in flattering her by saying corny pick-up lines.

"Did you know, though?" Annabeth asked.

"Get on with it," Percy muttered jokingly, raising his eyebrows as they walked along the path.

"Did you know that every snowflake is different?"

"No, I didn't," Percy said. "they are?"

He removed his fingers from her grip and gently laced them with her fingers again. She, of course, wasn't caught off-guard, for that was his way of telling her "I love it when you teach me things I actually learned before but I just want to hear it coming from you".

"They're all different," Annabeth said, rubbing her arm against Percy's to gather warmth. "just like people, you know?"

Percy grinned. "I know."

Annabeth sighed. "I love the holidays."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "my favorite part though..."

"What?" Annabeth asked, noticing that Percy was walking slower than usual and mimicking his pace.

"...are the mistletoes," he finished, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," she muttered, a small tinge of pink spreading across her cheeks. Percy didn't miss this, of course, because he loved every single detail about Annabeth, especially the way she blushes whenever she doesn't want to admit something. "that's too cliché."

"Cliché? Don't think so," Percy said, his grin widening.

"For me, it is."

"I love you."

The two stopped in their tracks.

Annabeth was completely caught off-guard this time. She had expected Percy to retort back, glare, scowl, or even lecture her about the many reasons why mistletoe was not cliché. No, Percy had said something that sent Annabeth's heart into a relay race. Three simple words would make Annabeth's day so much brighter, good as it was going.

"What?" she asked. Yes, Annabeth had, of course, heard Percy correctly and clearly, but there was nothing more she wanted than to hear Percy repeat the words she loved hearing from him the most.

"I love you, Annabeth," Percy said. Yes, Percy knew that Annabeth wanted him to repeat it, and he, of course, did not decline the request. He was Annabeth's boyfriend, and soon-to-be husband, and he did everything he could to make her the happiest girl ever. Plus, saying these three words did not only make Annabeth happy, but Percy as well. There was nothing more Percy wanted than to see his girlfriend's eyes light up the way they did whenever he said _I love you._

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

And together the two shared a kiss so magical and so full of happiness that only they could experience it the way they did.


End file.
